


Experiments

by GrandTouring



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Disney, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandTouring/pseuds/GrandTouring
Summary: What would happen if two lovers were confined in a room, or thousands of miles away from each other? These experiments (one-shots) will show what may happen in certain situations, and along the way, they'll show how much a certain fox and bunny love each other.
A story series in which the chapters aren't connected continuity wise. The situations in the chapters are all suggested by the readers, and maybe I'll come up with something on my own. The situations will usually involve romance and humor.





	1. The Room

 

**The Room**

“Exactly what is this?” Typical Nick. If he wasn’t on his phone while the experiment was being discussed beforehand, then he wouldn’t be asking that question.

“That’s the first thing you say the second we walk into the room?” As usual, Judy was the one with common sense.

The experiment was simple – study the effects and behavior of two animals after they are stuck together in one room for about 48 hours. Cameras are set up in corners to track activity. Everybody thought that the participants would go insane. Especially since most of the combinations weren’t exactly the best of friends. Might be a coincidence that Nick and Judy got paired together. Possibly not.

“Yes, it is.” Nick replied. “What did I tell you? Sly fox, dumb bunny.” Nick had this arrogant flair to his voice.

“Why did I get chosen with you…?” Judy muttered under her breath. “That doesn’t even fit with the situation!”

“Okay, maybe ‘sly fox’ doesn’t, but ‘dumb bunny’ does.”

They both knew why they were here together.

She loved him.

He loved her.

It was pretty obvious at this point. They’ve never talked to each other about it. Rumors spread like wildfire in a city like Zootopia. By now, everybody was waiting and debating on who would go in for the kill. So when this experiment was announced, you could imagine how giddy everyone got when Nick and Judy were chosen. There was an entire scandal about it, because that information should have been locked behind a non-disclosure agreement of some sorts.

The room was a simple apartment room. The only difference was that the doors and windows were protected with strong glass. There was plenty of food that would last them two days. That is, if one of the participants wouldn’t go into a furious rage and eat all of it.

For entertainment purposes, other than the participants’ phone or tablet (that is, if they had one), there was a TV and a collection of books.

The internet connection was horrible though, which rendered the phone or tablet nearly useless. The two participants would have to rely on each other for any sort of interaction. That’s what you should expect when you’re trapped in a room made out of glass.

“If this is a luxury apartment, then why is there only one bed?” Nick failed to see the obvious. There wasn’t enough space in the room for two beds.

He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. The reaction, the media, and they would be exposed all over Zootopia. And while some people were waiting for it to happen, for example, Clawhauser, the majority has never liked interspecies relationships.

_ This is the perfect environment, so you might as well go for it. _ His mind kept telling him that.

“So...tell me, exactly what is there to do in here?” Nick just kept talking.

“Nick, calm down. You’ve said more words than I have.” Judy wanted him to shut up. “It’s certainly much better than living under a bridge.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you should be thankful that you're at least in an apartment.”

“That isn’t mine.”

Judy just gave up. There was no point in arguing with him. She had already taken long enough to realize that.

Judy had dragged him into this, so maybe that was why he was asking that.  _ It’ll be interesting _ , she said. He honestly didn’t care. He just went along with it. Which, now that she thought about it, was out of character. With a guy like Nick, he’d usually come up with a reason to not do it.

“So, what to do first?” With only a few options at their disposal, it was hard to decide which one to do.

Or, if they wanted to go to extreme measures, they could run out of there. Which was impossible until their 48 hours was up. The people conducting the experiment had made sure not to allow easy access to things that could break the glass.

“Ah, I don’t know, maybe you could cook some food. I’m starving.”

Judy chuckled. “Of course you are.”

“Uh, you didn’t stop to consider the problem here?”

_ Wait, what?  _ Judy thought.

“What is it?”

“I’m a predator, you’re a prey. Do you think that maybe they could have catered to only one animal?”

Oops.

This wasn’t unheard of. From the research that she had done on this experiment, which had been performed in the past, if the participants were predator and prey, other than the predator trying to kill the prey, another method of death is the starvation of the either prey or predator. So they were lucky if there was enough food for Judy.

It had been about 30 minutes since the experiment began, and there were already problems.

They had 47 hours and 30 minutes to confess to each other. And they weren’t sure if that was going to happen.

* * *

**_12:00 PM_ **

Nobody had made a move yet.

Thankfully, the two found food that would appeal to Judy. However, after that, they weren’t as hungry.

Nick begrudgingly watched whatever TV was on. He’d prefer to watch the news, but they weren’t on at this time.

Judy didn’t seem to care about the TV in the background. She was reading – what, a romance novel?

_ That explains the blushing.  _ Nick thought.

_ Wait. She's blushing. If I surprise her when she’s blushing, I can go in for the kill. _

_ Nick, you sly fox.  _ Nick couldn’t help but credit himself. It was a clever idea. He just needed to figure out what to do.

Judy blushed again, this time mumbling “Oh my…” This is it.

“Uh, Carrots?”

Judy screamed in surprise and closed the book. She was now blushing more than ever. “W-what?”

Without any warning, Nick put his paws on her cheeks. “I think I love you.” Those were the last words that he said before he closed his eyes and moved his face forward to kiss her.

“Nick!”

Nick opened his eyes. His face was close to Judy’s. Nick screamed.  _ Please don’t tell me that was a dream. _

“Daydreaming again, huh?”

Now it was Nick that was blushing.  _ You could've kissed her.  _ There she was, reading the same novel, the same one that she had in his dream. 

And all it took was his name to interrupt what could've been the best dream that anyone could have. The wave of embarrassment was huge. He had to be alone for a second. “Look, I’ll be in the kitchen. I guess you could call it that.”

* * *

Judy had forgotten that they were in a glass apartment for a while. She was caught up in this compelling romance novel. There wasn’t anything to read in the pile other than that. Hell, she didn’t notice that she was blushing the first few times.

She couldn’t help but notice the noises that Nick was making during his dream. They were soft and high-pitched. His face was also suspiciously close to hers. That’s when Judy was pulled back into reality.

To admit it, she had been curious to know what his dreams were about. He’s been having dreams for the past week or so.

Judy was relieved when Nick excused himself to the kitchen. It left them time to think about their thoughts.

_ Does Nick like me?  _ That question had been bugging her for the past two weeks. Sure, it was obvious to the city (and pretty much all over the world), but it wasn’t to her. He kept it hidden pretty well. In retrospect, she could have let him kiss her. Even if he was in a dream state.  _ Okay, Judy, that's a bit strange. _ Her instincts got the better of her, and she dispelled what could’ve been a great moment.

At this point, she didn’t care about the reaction or the backlash. The results. She could get fired from her job, prejudiced by her family. That didn’t stop her.  _ Never let them see that they get to you, _ Nick would say. She didn't. She just wanted to tell him this.

_ I love you, Nick, and I’ll prove it to you before the day is over. _

* * *

_ What the hell was that? _

Tears were flowing down his face, and he had no idea why. This wasn’t like himself. This wasn’t the sly and sarcastic fox that she was used to. She’s changing him.

“Why do I even try?” Nick whispered to himself. Judy probably heard that. She probably just didn’t want to say anything.

If he wasn’t so afraid, then he would’ve kissed her. Then embarrassment got in the way.

He wouldn't give up, though. He was determined to let her know about his feelings. And possible feelings of lust. Well, regardless of the reaction, he would let her know this.

_ Carrots, I love you. _

* * *

**_  
11:30 PM._ **

They were wondering why they were still awake. Granted, none of the other participants were sleeping, but usually, a bunny would be sleeping at this time. Nick, as usual, was wide awake.

Nick and Judy were just sitting on the couch, like they were almost 12 hours ago. Only this time, there wasn't a book in Judy’s hands. They were just watching TV.

The tension was bigger than ever. It was there before, but now that they were sitting together – without anything to distract them from each other – it was multiplied by a million.

They had another chance, but missed out. It was about 2 in the afternoon – they were just talking to each other. They seemed to forget about the incident that happened earlier.

_ “This whole thing hasn’t made me go insane yet. That’s what they told me. That I would go insane.” They were just sitting at the table in the kitchen, waiting for Nick’s lunch – Judy had already eaten. To wait it out, Nick drank his signature cup of coffee. _

_ “Well, I guess the behavior varies.” Judy responded _ .

_ Naturally, Judy assumed it was her turn to ask a question. A question that Nick didn’t expect. _

_ “Why do you think they put us together?” _

_ Silence. _

_ Nick was lucky that he swallowed his coffee before she asked that. _

_ All he could do was blush and just look at Judy. His blush was barely noticeable under his red fur. _

_ What was about a minute of silence felt like an eternity. _

_ Judy was expecting a response. She was expecting to repeat what happened in his dream, whatever happened in it. _

_ Did he kiss me? Judy thought. _

_ Ding! _

_ “Oh, my lunch is ready.” Nick sighed. He just didn’t have an answer. Or he did. He couldn’t decide. _

Nick needed to start a conversation. That would’ve at least gotten him somewhere.

“So…Carrots…how was your day?”

Okay, he had better questions, but he was too shy to say them.

“It was okay. I’m honestly not seeing the point of this…”

He couldn’t help but agree, even though he said something similar to that earlier. Redundancy got the best of them.

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I’ve been a little bit stressed.”

Finally, some behavioral effects. They were minor, but they were still effects.

“Oh, well, why is that?”

Nick to come up with a lie, and quick. He didn’t want to do this, but in some situations like this, he couldn’t help it.

“Well, what if we’re the only participants that didn’t kill their roommate?” A bit dark, but it did start a conversation.

However, they both realized that this isn’t getting them anywhere. If they wanted each other to know that they love them, they were going to have to go in, head on.

“Judy?”

Judy blushed. Usually, when Nick calls him by her name, he’s being serious. She’s not used to it, because he mostly calls her by “Carrots”. It was something that she got used to quickly.

“Uh, yeah?”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something…”

“So have I.”

They were both blushing. Just looking forward at the TV. There were thoughts going through their heads.

_ What is it? _

_ She loves me? Or not? _

_ Dammit, does he love me? _

After they got their thoughts together, there was only one thing going through their minds.

_ Fuck it. _

In a quick motion, Nick and Judy turned to face each other, ready to confess to each other.

“Judy, I love you!”

“Nick, I love you!”

They said that at the same time. Their names weren’t clear, but there were those three words that they could both hear.

Nick put his hand behind Judy’s head, and pulled her in for a kiss. They couldn’t believe it. It was actually happening. They had now completely forgotten that they were even in a experiment to begin with. They were in their own private world now.

What was about 30 seconds felt like an eternity. They finally pulled apart, still in their own private world.

“I’ve been waiting for that for a while now.” Nick said, after a few seconds of staring into each other’s eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I don’t have an answer for that.” Nick replied in his signature sarcastic voice.

“Oh, you sly fox.”

They were both overwhelmed with joy. There were grins on their faces. They finally looked away from each other.

“Well, looks like the experiment has some effects.” Nick said.

“And what are the effects?”

“Well, this isn't really an effect, but I guess we've finally answered a question that's been on the city's mind for a while now.” Nick grinned.

Judy chuckled and yawned. “I love you, Nick.” She said before going to sleep.

“I love you too, Carrots.”

 

 


	2. Wolf Mountain

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the next "experiment" in this series of one-shots. This one doesn't continue after the previous one. This is based off of a TV show I watch, called "Top Gear (season 22, episode 6)". In the small chance that someone here has watched it, you'll probably know where this is coming from.**

**This will contain OCs. I've never been fond of OCs, and they've never really worked out for me in the past. Neither do I think this section is very fond of them. This is just a heads up. If you don't like OCs, I understand. You can always return for the next experiment.**

**Wolf Mountain**

" _So this…watch broadcasts a beacon for forty-eight hours. Then that's it?"_

" _Yeah, I guess so. Is that what they told you?"_

" _Yes, they told me that. How does that work?" Nick was obviously confused._

" _I don't know. Technology advances fast. I'll see you, okay?"_

" _Ugh, okay." Nick pulled Judy into a hug for a few seconds before walking off._

That was the conversation they had prior to the trip.

Nick was anything but excited about this vacation. To be honest, you couldn't call it that, because it's not. It was going to be a long one. He had to get on a plane to leave Zootopia and head to Vancoufur, _then_ get on a helicopter to get to some mountaintop. From there, he would meet the idiots that decided to accept the challenge, set up his tent, and see how long it would take for their partners to find them.

Problem was, their partners would stay in Zootopia. And they had no idea where they were going. And what added to it is that it was international.

Luckily, as the fox had said, there was a watch that they had that would broadcast a beacon. The thing is, he said that it would broadcast for forty-eight hours.

Was he worried about his stay? Of course. Despite the fact that he was a predator himself, he wondered about the coming dangers, such as traps, avalanches, hills, and other stuff. There was another issue that he was worried about. This particular issue had been on his mind for a few months now.

He had feelings for Judy. And he was going to be separated from her for two days. Possibly even longer.

Judy was his partner, of course. She's the one that got him into this. "Come on, Nick! It'll be fun!" Those were her exact words.

_Yeah. Cheating death will be fun. Let's walk around in below freezing temperatures. Possibly get frostbite. Fun!_

Right now, Nick was on the plane. They had just taken off from Zootopia International Airport. He had no idea how long the trip would take. He was just looking out the window. Thinking about his possible impending doom. As far as he knew, he had never been many places outside of Zootopia. This was completely new to him. Then again, he couldn't be the judge of that, since he didn't remember most of his childhood.

Nick yawned. His eyes were half closed. He didn't try to fight it. It was what he needed anyway. He pushed his feelings for Judy towards the back of his mind (it didn't work). Nick's eyes started closing slowly as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Day One** _

_**Broadcast time left: 47 hours 50 minutes** _

Nick thought he was lucky that he got there in one piece. It's not that there was anything wrong with the flight there. He just felt a strong urge to jump out of the plane.

When he got to the top of the mountain, he found someone there. It was only one person, but hey, at least he wasn't the only one pestered into joining. The other participant was another fox. For a second, Nick considered that he lived on this mountain. He looked much younger than Nick as well. About twenty two years old. Young people have an adventurous spirit, so it was expected.

Nick was mostly quiet when they were setting up their tent. They had to share it, and that caused a bad attitude from Nick. Still, he didn't say anything.

"They're not going to get here in two days. I'm sure of it." The younger mammal piped up from behind Nick.

Well, that didn't reassure Nick at all. "What makes you say that?"

"From what I've heard, the people camping on the mountain had to wait about a week. Their partners didn't come, though. An actual rescue team had to come get them."

So that confirmed that his opinion of this test was right: it was dangerous and he was probably going to die.

"What's your name?"

"You go from depressing to asking what my name is?"

The younger fox stayed silent. Nick sighed. "My name's Nick."

"Marcus."

* * *

"Vancoufur!?" If Judy was holding anything in her hands, then she would have dropped it. And she was, but it was a _very_ expensive piece of equipment. She did come close to dropping it.

"Yes, Judy. That's what the map says." The wolf sighed.

"You can't be serious!"

"What did I just say?"

The two were sitting at a restaurant, getting some lunch. (time zones) They were just discussing a bit about themselves, and then they got serious. And that's how this happened.

When she first saw the map on the tablet (supplied to them), she thought that they were just in the snow district. She thought it would take a few minutes to find them. Judy found out that she was dead wrong when she zoomed out. "Nick isn't used to those temperatures…" And yes, Tundra Town, the snow district, was _very_ cold, but Vancoufur was infamous for its freezing cold temperatures, especially in the mountains.

"So, we have to keep this up until the forty-eight hours are done."

"We have to get a flight over there.

"Judy, calm down." The wolf raised a paw and made a 'calm down' motion. "We need to organize everything before we go."

The wolf hadn't introduced himself to the bunny. Judy didn't need an introduction. The wolf already knew who she was.

"Well, listen-" Judy started to speak up.

"My name's Jacob." The wolf interrupted her.

"Listen, _Jacob._ " She emphasized his name. "We have to get going on this, okay? I don't want to be late. It's dangerous over there."

"Hang on a second." Jacob turned to a vixen waiter who was just passing by them. "Excuse me? Can I see the pudding menu?"

Judy groaned and slammed her head on the table.

* * *

_**Broadcast time left: 44 hours 20 minutes** _

"Your partner is a woman? Let me guess, is this because you have feelings for her?" Marcus emphasized the word 'feelings'.

"Ugh... Well, I can't say anything against something that's not true."

Getting their tent set up was easy. The hard part was the food. All they had at the moment that wasn't frozen was canned beans. And even then, it was still a bit cold. So they decided to get a fire going. That was the harder part.

But still, after a long time of axe swinging, and with hurting paws, they managed to get a fire going. And that sort of helped with the freezing temperatures, along with the six layers of jackets, and pants.

"Why am I doing this?" Nick said suddenly.

"Why are you doing this? Because your friend pushed you to do it, only to realize that we're in Vancoufur?" Marcus replied.

"We're not even in Vancoufur. We're on a mountain that's like, fifteen hours away from it." You could hear a bit of frustration in Nick's voice. He was already getting sick of this place. "And they're still in Zootopia, so that means they're at least five hundred miles away. Possibly even more!"

"Listen, I get it. You're away from your vixen, and possibly will be for a week. The-"

"She's not a vixen. She's a bunny."

Marcus' eyes widened. _Of all mammals, a bunny?_

"You seriously haven't heard about me? Do you watch the news?" Nick was now smiling a bit. That would be the first time he would smile during this trip.

"No, not often…" Marcus had heard of Judy, but he heard little about Nick. Well, Nick only said his first name. He was surprised to hear about this. He thought Nick had interest for someone else. "Well, if she gets here, just try to tell her as soon as you can. Don't keep it bottled up."

Taking relationship advice from a random stranger. _Hey, as long as it works, I'll be okay._

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

_I just hope Judy will be okay._

* * *

"The next flight to Vancoufur is at 10:00 p.m."

"Oh…it's 1:23 right now."

"So that means that they'll be staying longer than two days…ugh…" Judy was biting on her claws. Meanwhile, Jacob seemed like he didn't care. He kept a straight face.

After (literally) dragging Jacob out of the restaurant, the two made a trip to the Zootopia International Airport, to get a flight to Vancoufur.

"You actually just missed the last flight. It just took off." The receptionist said, who thankfully wasn't a sloth.

Judy gave out a heavy sigh. Both the receptionist and Jacob gave an uninterested look at the bunny. "You know, Judy, all you're doing is just putting pressure on me." Jacob pointed out. "You're the one that's getting distracted all the time." Judy argued back.

"Okay then, can we book the flight at 10:00 p.m.?" Jacob ignored Judy and turned back to the receptionist.

"Please!" Judy had her paw in her face. "We have to be somewhere, and we need to get there quick!"

"We're not going to get there in two days anyway."

"Okay, your flight is booked. It's at Terminal Five." The receptionist came in between the duo before they started arguing again.

"Wait…this is Terminal One, correct?"

"Yes."

"So Terminal Five is on the other side of the airport…" As if Judy couldn't get any more frustrated.

_I just hope Nick is okay._

* * *

_**Broadcast time left: 35 hours** _

"Any minute now." Nick was just standing there, staring at a pathway. He assumed that's where Judy was going to be when they picked them up. "I mean, they've had almost twenty four hours. You can get anywhere in twenty four hours."

After an uneventful day, Nick's nocturnal instinct wasn't really there. Still, he felt the need to stand outside and wait for people that probably won't come. You could see a hint of bloodshot in his eyes. Along with that, his eyes were stinging due to the strong winds and freezing temperatures.

"And if they don't come today, then they should come at least early tomorrow. Heck, they might be at the Vancoufur Airport right now."

"It doesn't take anyone that fast to get here. Vancoufur is fifteen hours away from this mountain."

Nick turned around to see Marcus peeking out of the tent.

"You said it." Marcus continued.

"I said it? I don't remember that." Nick turned back around to face the same pathway.

"Of course you don't."

Nick turned around and growled a bit. "Could you please leave me alone? I thought you were tired."

"Well, I was sleeping, until you started talking to yourself. You're getting really needy for that girl of yours."

"That's none of your business, Marcus."

The younger fox scoffed. "Whatever. Just get in the tent when you get tired. And please don't talk in your sleep. You've talked enough already."

Nick rolled his eyes as Marcus put his head back into the tent. Nick once again turned around to the pathway. "Judy, when you get here, I am going to kiss you." He said that at random. Even though it did seem like a good plan. To do that, she had to get there.

"Where the hell are they?"

_**Day Two** _

_**Broadcast time left: 23 hours 30 minutes** _

"I'm done! I'm just done! I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm hungry! It hasn't even been two days! Where are you!?"

Nick had woken up extra early. He didn't sleep much anyway. He stayed up extra late. As soon as his eyes opened, he peeked his head out of the tent. Only to find that Judy had not arrived yet. That's the reason why Nick is yelling. The last time he had mood swings like this was when he was a teenager.

"Please…I don't want to stay here…" His voice had gone a little quieter, and you could hear him whine at the end of the sentence.

"Well, that didn't take long."

Nick turned around to see Marcus out of the tent. It should also be noted that when he turned around, his needy expression was immediately replaced with…let's say that he was showing his fangs.

And Marcus immediately replied before Nick could deliver his aggravated reply. "Look, calm down. I'll admit it, I hate this place too." Nick stopped showing his fangs and went back to the needy and worried expression he had previously. He walked closer to the tent.

"Well, I don't think they'll get here today. Probably tomorrow." Nick said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, tomorrow seems reasonable. If not, then they're going to die." The younger fox agreed. "Well, maybe _we_ can kill them, or they'll be dead before they get here." Nick gave an 'are you serious?' look at Marcus.

"Are you usually this depressing?" Nick asked.

"Well, I'm not held down by romantic feelings, so yes, I am." Marcus responded.

"That makes no sense." Nick decided to change the subject. "We have to get out today. There's barely any firewood." Not that he wanted to get out of the tent himself. He didn't want to get too far from the campsite.

Marcus groaned. He wasn't even trying to hide his displeasure. "We didn't walk at all yesterday. Stop groaning." Nick responded with a firm voice.

"They're probably waking up. It only takes a few hours to get from Zootopia to here." Marcus changed the subject again. "At least on the flight. We already know how long it takes to get from Vancoufur to here."

"Judy might be the tired one, then." Nick laughed for the first time since he got here. "She's always waking me up in the morning. It'll be funny to see what it feels like when the roles are reversed."

* * *

"Judy…"

"…"

"Judy, wake up."

"No…"

"Come on, I'm just as tired as you. We still have fourteen hours on the trip to the mountain."

Judy opened her eyes a little bit. "I thought it was fifteen hours…"

"I drove an hour trying to find a-"

"Where did you get a car?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "They're called car rentals, Judy."

Judy opened her eyes a bit more to find that she was in a…hotel room. She didn't remember much from last night. They had a close call with the flight, and Judy slept the whole way through. That was natural. What wasn't natural was Judy staying in bed.

"Well…it's not really a car."

"What else is it?"

"It's a truck."

Judy was flabbergasted. "W-where did you get a truck from?"

"What did I say about car rentals?" Jacob rolled his eyes again.

Judy started to get out of bed. That didn't mean she wasn't done with her questions. "Why did you get a _truck?_ "

"It's a _mountain,_ Judy! It's common sense!" Jacob placed his paw on his face in embarrassment. "If we didn't have a truck, we wouldn't be getting on the mountain."

"Well, let's get up. We have eat."

The wolf failed to stifle a laugh. "I find it strange that you're saying that. You're the same bunny that literally dragged me out of a restaurant."

"You were distracted! Things would be a lot different if we left earlier!"

"No, they wouldn't. You would just be more tired."

The bunny's ears drooped. She looked down. It seemed like there was no hope. Especially since she had feelings for Nick. He was probably dead by now. She would never get to express said feelings.

She heard Jacob sigh. "Look, you want to know why I'm so distracted?"

"…Why?"

"Because Marcus can get very, _very_ angry if I'm without him for a long time. He seems like an independent mammal, but trust me. He's not." Jacob looked out of the window.

Judy looked up. The wolf kept talking. "Sometimes I stay as far away from him as I can."

"I'm sure Nick will be angrier. He hasn't been up in the mountains." Judy pointed out. Well, she didn't know that. He didn't remember most of his childhood. (I think I mentioned that earlier)

"Well, I guess we're faced with the prospect of saving the world's angriest mammals."

"They're probably not angry. They just probably have no idea what they're doing." Judy smiled a bit. It would be funny to see what they were doing.

* * *

_**Broadcast time left: 20 hours** _

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making snow shoes." Nick tightened the rope on the sticks that he somehow classified as snow shoes. He had just grabbed a bunch of sticks from a tree, and tied them together. He had to do this twice. In then end, both batches of sticks came together to form a boat shape.

"Those look nothing like snow shoes." Marcus replied, observing the…well, you can't really call it a masterpiece. It's the opposite of a masterpiece.

"I saw someone on TV make something like this."

"I'm sure their version was much better than yours."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't see you doing anything. Besides, this may be the fix to the one problem us mammals have."

"And what's that?" Marcus asked.

"We don't wear shoes."

Marcus looked at Nick, then started laughing. "Do you _seriously_ think _that's_ going to fix it?"

Nick rolled his eyes once again. "You think I'm going to be an expert at this? I'm a fox from Zootopia, not Bear Grylls!" Nick certainly didn't have a TV show, no doubt about that. (Or multiple.)

The younger fox had a bit of a tear coming down his cheek, due to him laughing so hard. "So…so what are you going to use it for?" He tried to hide his amusement, but he was obviously failing to do so.

"Well, when we come back from our "hike", I'll leave these snow shoes at the top of the small hill behind us." Nick pointed at the hill he mentioned. "When we get back there, I'll use these to get down here without falling on my face."

"You know what I have to say about that?"

"It's amazing?" Nick smiled.

"No." Marcus walled up to Nick and whispered into his ear. "Good luck, and have fun." It was obvious sarcasm.

_**10 minutes later** _

"Hurry up!" The younger fox called down from the bottom of the small hill. Nick was standing at the top, of course. What he had on was his sad attempt at snow shoes.

Nick took one small step. He almost fell over. He held on to a small branch on a tree next to him. "It's going good so far." The fox clearly had confidence.

Suddenly, the branch snapped. And in that moment, it was clear that Nick's "plan" was a bust.

"Ahh! Cold! _Really cold!"_ He yelled as he rolled down the hill. He was oblivious to the fact that Marcus was laughing his ass off back in the tent. "Hey! Aren't you going to help me?" Nick called out, hoping it would get his attention. Then he decided to start talking to himself. "I'm sick of the sight of this place…" He grumbled. "She's going to get a _very_ passionate kiss at this point. If she even gets here." His topic went to Judy.

"Could you please help me?" Nick called out to the tent once again. There was no answer.

It was going to be a struggle to get these things off.

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?" Judy asked, with a confused look on her face. The wolf had stopped the car in front of a warehouse.

"We can't rescue them without equipment." Jacob replied. He opened the door on his side and hopped out of truck. Judy stayed there. "You coming?" Jacob peeked his head into the vehicle.

Judy had been questioning herself. The wolf's question brought her back to reality. "Yes, I'm coming." The bunny got out of the truck, but at a rather slow pace than usual. This trip had drained her.

"What do we need? We have a giant tire at the back of the truck. You know, in case we get a flat tire."

"I don't know how to get it off of the back."

Her jaw dropped. "Really?"

"That's not even close to what we need." Jacob ignored her surprised expression. "I said _rescue_ equipment." Judy couldn't argue with that. You'd be an idiot to not get rescue equipment when you're rescuing someone.

_**5 minutes later** _

"Why do we need chains?" Judy asked with a confused expression on her face.

"It'll help the tires go over the snow a little bit better." The wolf was carrying, you guessed it, chains.

She had a 'wait, what?' look on her face. Judy had no idea what he was talking about. Well, then again, people gave her the same look when she was younger. (You know how she had a dream of becoming a police officer? She talked about that stuff to _a lot_ of people.)

There was an average amount of people in the warehouse shop (I don't know what to call it), and that made things much easier for them.

"Okay…do we have everything?"

"No," Jacob answered. He wasn't even looking at Judy. "I just remembered something." He ran off into an aisle.

He wasn't gone for long. A few seconds later, the wolf came back with something that...

_Why do we need that?_ Judy asked herself.

"A bottle opener?" Judy asked the wolf. The confused expression had now turned into a _'are you serious?'_ expression. "What will we use that for?"

"It opens drinks." And with that, Jacob walked off to the register.

He wasn't making this trip any easier.

_**Broadcast time left: 1 hour** _

"Hello! My name's Judy Hopps! I've wanted to become a cop my entire life!I have a fox friend, and everyone thinks we have a romantic relationship. Actually I think I left him to die on a mountaintop! Isn't that great!?"

No, that isn't Judy Hopps. She hadn't gotten there yet. It was more like an imitation of her. As if Nick's mental health couldn't get any worse. He had made his voice much higher to do it. That didn't mean that it was a perfect imitation of it. There were multiple voice cracks. (Of course it's an imitation, why would Judy say those things?)

"Are they seriously not here?" Marcus peeked his head outside of the tent for what seemed to be the fifteenth time since they got here.

Nick turned around. "Do you hear a car engine? No, you do not."

The older fox of the two sighed. "If they're not coming today, then they must be coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow _morning._ Early." Marcus added.

_**Day Three** _

The roads weren't in the best conditions yesterday. There were multiple car accidents, the road itself was slippery. It was an absolute mess.

And to add to that stress they had yesterday, the signal was gone. Luckily, Jacob had thought to get a map.

Right now, they were enjoying a simple breakfast. To Judy's surprise, Jacob had seemed on task. They were discussing the route to get to the mountain and back to Vancoufur. They would have to make some stops on the way back.

"So, we can make about two stops when we're going back. If it's late, we can stop at a lodge or something." Jacob had gone through this already. Judy was a bit tired, so he had to repeat himself.

"Can you imagine driving fifteen hours back to Vancoufur?" Judy asked.

"Probably without them. Fifteen hours back with them bad tempered? I don't think so." Jacob responded.

* * *

And they were _very_ bad tempered.

"Where the _**fuck**_ are you!?" Nick screamed. "We've been stuck on this damn mountain for days!" After each sentence, he was panting heavily. "Enough! I've had enough of this…" Nick's voice was on a constant decrescendo. "I don't…" Nick just gave up screaming at that point. It was clear that it was getting him nowhere.

"They probably won't be able to find us now. The signal has gone out, hasn't it?" Marcus called out from behind him.

"Wait, _what_!?"

Marcus was surprised. "I should be saying that to you! How do you not know?" He yelled. "You weren't looking at the watch as well!" Nick shot back. "We're both to blame!"

The younger fox sighed. "Well, they won't be able to find us now."

" _Please_ don't say that. My hopes aren't the highest anyway."

"You shouldn't have gotten them high to begin with."

"Yeah, you're such a help, Marcus." Nick growled. "What is there to do now, since they won't find us?"

"No, maybe they _can_ find us. All we have to do is just wait." Marcus kept himself calm, even with Nick's attitude. Nick opened his mouth to complain about his hypocrisy, but he closed it almost immediately after.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited…

"I'm bored."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Judy asked, confused at the sudden jolt. Jacob, who was driving, opened the door to see what was wrong.

"I think we have a flat tire."

A split second later, Judy entered panic mode. She was breathing heavily, she started sweating a bit, and she was looking left and right, even if there was really nothing interesting there.

Jacob walked back to the door. "You know that tire in the back of the car? I think we can use that."

"You know how to get it off?"

Silence.

"Actually, I think I have an idea. It probably won't work, and it'll probably break the truck, but it's an idea." Jacob said, proudly.

_**5 minutes later** _

"How is this working?" Judy asked.

"I'll be honest, I don't know. But hey, it worked!"

Jacob's idea had worked. They were driving. The thing is, they didn't use that huge tire at the back. They still had the flat tire. They were going at a _much_ slower pace that before.

"I think we're close to them!" Judy said.

* * *

It wasn't early morning. It was late in the afternoon, but nonetheless, they were still pissed. They had also given up on hoping for rescue at all.

Then, all of a sudden, Nick and Marcus heard a noise in the distance.

"What is that?" The younger canine spoke first.

Nick's hopes were up once again. "I think that's…that's an engine.."

The noise grew louder.

"That _is_ an engine. It's got to be them!"

That got both foxes to jump up and run towards the noise. Well, as fast as the snow would allow them.

Nick's mind was now all over the place.

_Is that them?_

_No, it can't be._

_Come on! Don't give up!_

_You're getting your hopes up. Just stop!_

They could hear the engine getting louder. It had to be them. Both mammals were panting heavily. "Where the hell have they been!?" Nick yelled.

* * *

Judy was looking at their surroundings, trying to find Nick. She knew they were close. If not, then what was the point on doing this?

"I think that's them!" Jacob suddenly called out. The wolf slowed down the truck. Judy looked out the windshield, and that's when she saw a fox that she didn't know.

Then she saw Nick.

She opened the door and jumped out of the truck. All of this happened almost immediately. She waved her arms at Nick, hoping that he would see her.

He clearly could, because he was running…actually it wasn't really "running", he was just walking at the speed the snow would allow him. Anyway, he was walking towards her. (On second thought, it looked more like trudging.)

Judy could understand why he was "running" when she got out of the car. _How did he survive? It's freezing here!_ Judy started moving towards Nick.

That was when Nick jumped onto Judy and kissed her. And with the way he kissed her, he definitely needed it. She kept her eyes open the entire time.

_He certainly doesn't seem to care that there are two other mammals here._ She was right about that. Because of that, it felt like the kiss lasted longer than it should have.

Once Nick finally separated from her, Judy opened her mouth-

"Judy, I have something to say to you."

…Only to be interrupted by Nick. She was still surprised from the unexpected kiss. It felt as if they had separated from the outside world. Not necessarily in a romantic way, but you get my point.

"What is it?" The doe asked.

Nick moved his head to Judy's ear. "I am _never_ doing this again."

* * *

**A/N: That was SO much fun to write. Yeah, it took long (that's an understatement), but I enjoyed it in the end.**

**I actually didn't mean for this to be as long as it is. This is the longest story I've written. I expected this would be at least 2,000 words. I was definitely wrong. There was some stuff I took out. There was more cursing in the original draft, but it felt out of character.**

**I apologize if the OCs felt like filler. I tried my best to not make it that way. Each to their own, I guess.**

**Let me know what you think of this! I'm quite proud of it, so please review. I'd appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**(Am I the first to come up with that city pun? I think so.)**


End file.
